<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stone Danielle by BerenaRoseWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723301">The Stone Danielle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe'>BerenaRoseWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Travel Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Doctor Who (2005), Holby City, Silent Witness (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate and her twin sister, Bernie visit the newly opened British Museum where the twins discover a statue of the goddess Fortuna from second-century Rome, who looks exactly like their long-lost mother, Danielle. The twins use their Projection Powers (as one) to travel back through time to discover what actually happened?</p>
<p>But what will they find?</p>
<p>                          </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danielle Wolfe/Jillian Raymond, David Kirk/Danielle Wolfe, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Travel Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the story 'The Stone Rose' written by Jacqueline Rayner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernie and Kate (real name Katie) are the daughters of their parents Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart (a Brigadier in the army) and their mother Danielle Wolfe, who mysteriously disappeared when they were just three years old. For years, they were told (by their father), that their mother had disappeared just shortly after their third birthday and also shows them the posters which he made to find their mother.</p>
<p>Now at they age of twenty-three, the twins have their own careers but they miss their mother. Recently, a new British Museum had just been opened (and the twins, who both share a love for history) decide to a visit to the Museum. However, the twins then discover a statue of the goddess Fortuna from second-century Rome, which looks exactly like their long-lost mother, Danielle Wolfe.</p>
<p>The twins decide to speak to the owner, which is a tall slim-build woman (with neck-length blonde hair and brown eyes), "Excuse me?" Both twins say at the same time, as the woman turns round (and she looks just like the twins). "Yes, how may I help you?" She replies as they are astonished at the resemblance. "We were just wondering, where that statue came from?" Bernie responded.</p>
<p>"Err, yes. That statue is the stone statue of the Roman Goddess, Fortuna. She was in Roman Goddess of Chance, Luck and Fate, her era is AD 120. *Jillian walks over to the statue as Bernie and Kate follow her* The statue itself is over 2000-years-old, and is in good condition. Oh, sorry my name is Jillian 'Jill' Raymond. I'm the owner of this Museum, I didn't get your names." Jillian said as they each blushed a little. "Sorry, I'm Katie 'Kate' Stewart and this is my twin sister, Berenice 'Bernie' Wolfe." Kate responds as Jillian smiles at them. "Beautiful names." Jillian replies.</p>
<p>As they talked further, the twins reveal that their mother, Danielle, had disappeared just shortly after their third birthday.</p>
<p>What will happen next?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Going Back In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After discovering that their father had re-married and not told them, the twins decide to go on the mission alone to find their missing mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After returning home - following their conversation with Jillian Raymond, the twins are shocked to discover that their father Alistair has another woman, though Alistair claimed that he would never find another woman. Understandably, the twins are massively upset by the deceit of their father's lies, but they feel massively betrayed by their own father's actions.</p><p>"I'm sorry girls." Alistair said as Katie turned her head away in anger, "Come on Katie, we will do the mission on our own." Bernie says as she rubs Katie's arms softly, Katie nodded and turned round to hold Bernie's hands. </p><p>Using their projection powers (as one), the twins travel back in time, the twins arrives in AD 120. Bernie saves an elderly man named Gracilis from muggers. The twins learn that he is looking for his son, Optatus. A few people overhear his conversation with Bernie and Katie, and they recommend a slave girl named Vanessa. When she is told what Gracilis wants, she starts to work calculations on a bit of parchment. After some discussion, Gracilis buys her from her 'owner'. The next morning, the twin sisters see the new statue of Optatus. The sculptor is an unpleasant person named Ursus, who Katie learns that the sculptor invited her long-lost mother to his workshop the next day to be a model for a statue of a goddess.</p><p>Later, the twins goes to find Vanessa, who is with Marcia. Marcia tells the twins that she has known Ursus since he was a child, also that she had foreseen the disappearance of a woman named Danielle Wolfe. However, the twins confirm Danielle Wolfe to be their long-lost mother, who vanished just shortly after their third birthday. Marcia warns the twins that there is a far more darker side to Rome that she only has seen. The twins heed the warning, but stay together and kept the search for their mother going. Once away from Marcia, the twins are approached by an elderly woman, who explains the history of Rome and why it is so much darker than originally told in the history books. The elderly woman goes on to reveal the truth, she says to the twins; "Prior to his (Optatus's) disappearance, Optatus had been visiting Ursus for a couple of weeks. The impression that he had was that the statue was still in the planning stages and then Ursus says that the statue is almost done.</p><p>Vanessa wakes the twins the following morning to get ready for her modelling appointment; the twins (having sensed something wasn't right) are both prevented from accompanying her, but remains watching outside. Vanessa feels herself nodding off, then realizes that she cannot move as Ursus removes his gloves and touches her.</p><p>The twins goes to the studio and tackles Ursus. Vanessa comes up with a bronze lamp, but hits both of the twins by mistake. When the twins awake, they are told (by Marcia) that Vanessa is not who she seems, and also that she is responsible for the disappearance of the twins' mother, Danielle. Also that the Roman Goddess Fortuna was blamed for the disappearance and was exiled from Rome, because of it. Bernie and Katie are shocked by the revelations, that a Roman Goddess (who looked exactly like their mother) was responsible for the disappearance of their mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunited With Their Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shock is in store for the twins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcia and the elderly lady, help the twins to find the Roman Goddess, Fortuna. Though there is constant opposition from Vanessa, who tries to stop them but a magical battle ensues between Marcia, the Elderly Lady and Vanessa.</p><p>Just after weakening Vanessa, Marcia tells the twins to go inside the cave and she will join them. The elderly lady goes with the twins and keeps them safe, just as they enter the cave, the twins hear singing and follow it; "I know that song." Katie says as she hears the song and she walks with Bernie, the elderly lady watches them smiling and soon disappears, as Vanessa walks into the cave and can not find the twins anywhere. She runs through the cave looking for them and attempting to not call the twins, in fear of causing an earthquake inside the cave.</p><p>Bernie and Katie continue on through the cave, until they come to an opening and they see a woman bathing in the water: However, a rock falls and the woman turns round and sees them. Rather than screaming, the woman is shocked but recognises the twins; "Can't be?" She says as she gets out and uses her powers to conjure a towel. She wraps the towel around her and looks at the twins; "Come into the light." She says as the twins move into the light and she is gobsmacked.</p><p>"My girls?! Berenice and Katie." Danielle says as the twins are shocked, "Mommy, is that you?" Bernie says as Katie cries a little. "Yes it's me girls. I have missed you both so much." Danielle responded as they hugged their mother tightly.</p><p>After a while, Marcia catches up with the twins and is shocked to see Danielle alive; "I thought you was dead." She said as Danielle shook her head-indicating no. Marcia reveals herself to be (in fact) the past of Jillian Raymond, who had foreseen the disappearance of Danielle. Both twins believe her as they knew that they trusted Marcia (but never knew why. As they sit down, Danielle tells her daughters about what had happened and that their father had discovered that she was bisexual and he wished for her to disappear from his for good. Evidently, Alistair got his wish and Danielle had vanished just after their third birthday.</p><p>The twins inform their mother that their father had re-married but had not told them at all. Danielle cuddles her daughters and then tells them about Fortuna, the twins explain what they know about her but nothing more is revealed about the Roman Goddess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Battle/Reunited With Jillian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danielle talks to the creature in the box, (as her daughters and Marcia listen) and is told by the GENIE (Genetically Engineered Neural Imagination Engine), that Fortuna was a lot more closer to home that anyone realised. The GENIE reveals that it had granted Fortuna only one wish, though she knew that she had three wishes. The twins both realize what Fortuna had wished for and it was the only option for her. Fortuna (after being accused of Danielle's disappearance and exiled from Rome) had then wished for humanity and to never have memories of what had happened or of her family. </p><p>Vanessa overhears the conversation and accuses the twins of putting the curse onto Rome, a curse they knew existed. Soon, the twins inform their mother, that Rome just simply vanished after Fortuna was exiled from Rome. Danielle realises who told her daughters about the curse, the only person Danielle ever trusted with that knowledge; "I know who told you both the curse, it's the only person who I could ever trust." Danielle said as the twins realised that the person who told them about the curse, is the same person who their mother fell in love with.</p><p>However, Vanessa starts a fight with Danielle and threatens to kill her, seeing as how the elderly lady didn't do it herself. Danielle fights with Vanessa and a magical battle starts between them as the twins stay back with Marcia. After the battle and Danielle stabs Vanessa in her abdomen, she leaves with her daughters and Marcia, as they go to find Fortuna in her mortal form, Danielle works out that Fortuna had gone to the only place she felt at home with. After arriving there, Fortuna recognises Danielle and allows her access to the home, Bernie and Katie follow also.</p><p>Later, Danielle takes Fortuna (along with Bernie and Katie) to the home-world of the Roman gods. She explains that Fortuna was not responsible for her disappearance, and the fact that it was Vanessa who wanted Danielle gone. The Roman family of Gods believe her and they give Fortuna her goddess hood back, she is reinstated to the position and is thankful to Danielle.</p><p>As they head to the space (in order to return home), Bernie asks her mother a question; "Mommy, who was the elderly lady?" Katie looks at her mother, Danielle doesn't say anything-indicating that she knows who the elderly woman was. Just before they leave, Danielle turns her head slightly and sees the unseen figure. Nodding slightly as the unseen figure just watches, music plays as the unseen figure's hood remains covering it's face</p><p>Danielle looks back and uses her Projection power to take them home and after arriving at Jillian's house, she sees Jillian; "Baby." Danielle says as Jillian smiles and runs towards her and they hug each other, they break into a passionate kiss as Bernie and Katie turn away.</p><p>Two years later, Danielle and Jillian are married, they are happier than ever. Serena even meets her mother-in-law for the first time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Main Actors:</p>
<p>Kate Stewart/Bernie Wolfe/Jillian Raymond - Jemma Redgrave<br/>Danielle Wolfe/ Fortuna - Billie Piper<br/>David Kirk - David Tennant<br/>Serena Campbell (now Wolfe) - Catherine Russell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>